Unfamiliar Feelings
by thespianandlovinit
Summary: Ginny thinks she might have feelings for the twins. What happens if they share it? Rated R for Twincest, Incest, and all things that make stories good wink, wink. ONE SHOT.


WARNING: Twincest, Incest, Rated R for all the good stuff no story is complete without wink, wink

PLEASE NOTE: Any flames will be used to create a candlelight dinner for Ginny and the Twins

A/N: This is my first Fan Fict with sex in it, so please be nice.

Ginny lay amongst the trees beside the small pond which lay just a short hike from the Weasley house. As far as she knew, no one else was aware of her little sanctuary. She lay there now, naked, trying to get a bit of a tan on her ghostly white ody before school started up. She was thinking about her love life. For some reason, all the boys she had been with felt so wrong. Not even Harry seemed to be able to fill that yearning she had. And what was this new thing she had for the twins. Every time she looked at them now, she felt a little twinge of passion. This was wrong, wasn't it? They were her brothers, after all. She jumped slightly at the sound of a twig snapping. She quickly sat up and attempted to hide herself. Suddenly, out of the underbrush came Fred, followed shortly by George who was carrying a napsack. "Whoa, sorry Ginny, we just went out for a hike", said Fred, covering his eyes. George followed suit, but couldn't hide the grin that was spreading over his entire face. "We'll just leave then", George said, backing back into the trees and bushes. "No!", Ginny, hopped to her feet. "Please stay, there's something I need to tell you". "Ginny, isn't it obvious. We already know", Fred said, uncovering his eyes. Ginny could not miss the spark that lit his eyes as she saw him glance at her body. "You do?", she replied. "But of course", George jumped in, "We're your brother, and it's kind of hard to miss when we live together". "Well, in that case, come sit with me, maybe we'll do some things I've been dreaming about, and apparantly, you have too", she said, not missing the bulge that suddenly filled both twins pants. "Under one condition", Fred said, grinning slyly, "You do exactly as we say". Ginny's smile was all the reply he needed before both Fred and George quickly lay out a blanket between 2 sets of trees. Ginny took the hint and lay down on the blanket while both twins started pulling things out of the napsack, undressing as they did so.

"You knew I was up here then?", Ginny asked as Fred gently tied her wrist and ankles to the trees. Fred nodded slowly, and pressed one long finger against Ginny's lips, shushing her. George filled a jug up with the water from the stream and tied it over Ginny's helpless body. He then used a nail to make a small hole in the bottom of it, and positioned the jug over Ginny's bare nipple. The cold water played across them, making them hard in an instant. Then, George went over to the breast that was not currently being "used" and began sucking and nipping on the nipple. Fred went up to Ginny's face and began kissing her, covering any noise she might be making because of George. His tongue swirled over and teased her lips. Ginny felt as if she could come, but the cold water was preventing her from doing so. When George was done, he got up and took the bottle away. Ginny sighed because of it, and Fred glanced up at his twin before grinning and coming back down onto Ginny with an even bigger passion than before. Ginny felt this was a bad sign, but was a little preoccupied, for at that moment, the cold water was re-introduced right between Ginny's legs, right on her hot core and tickling her sensitive lips. She tried to cry out, but Fred's passionate kisses were muffling the sound. George went back to her breast and kissed, licked, and sucked, until he felt as if he had tortured her enough. Then, he tapped Fred on the shoulder. Fred got up and removed the bottle, and went over to the napsack. He pulled something out of it. "What's that?", Ginny asked, her voice slightly hoarse. "I would think that was obvious, but I'll explain anyway. It's a dildo. Muggles use it, but this is a special kind. You're suppose to fill this with warm water so it feels more natural inside. In this case, though, it will feel slightly different". He sat down right at the core of Ginny's legs and began licking and sucking at her. She felt she was going to burst but then she felt the dildo. "Fred! That's ice cold", she yelled out. He pushed the frosty dildo all the way into her. Then began licking her again. She came with a violence she didn't know she posessed. Both the twins then lay on either side of her and they all fell into a sleep. Ginny awoke about an hour later at the feeling of something between her legs again. George was pushing himself into her. When he was all the way in, he reached over and grabbed something. She suddenly felt him stroking her with the dildo, now full of fresh cold water. With a shout, she came, pulling George with her. Fred then untied her and they all dressed, repacked and went home- and wow did they have a time explaining their long absence to the rest of the family.


End file.
